Cody Simpson
Cody Simpson is a fictional character from Locked In The Press. The character was created by Tony John Williams and made his only appearance in The Day Brentwood Stood Still, where he was involved in a robbery, which went wrong when inadvertently murdering a hostage. He later discovered the identity of his biological father and sentenced to ten years for manslaughter. Storylines Backstory Cody Simpson, son of Michelle Simpson and Malcolm Wicks, was adopted by Eddie Simpson. He had a traumatic childhood, caused by the hands of his adoptive father and adoptive grandmother, who were both violent and controlling towards him, causing him to later run away from home and move in with his friend Shawn Andre when he was sixteen. Before long, Simpson and Andre moved in with Aaliyah Scott in Brentwood, where Kunnar Kapoor also moved into. The foursome began perpetrating crimes, including robbery, arson and kidnap. Andre's father owned a gun store in Billericay, where they acquired shotguns for an upcoming robbery. It was decided that Simpson would lead the heist, but Andre chose where they would gain the most profit. Kapoor was initially unsure about going through with it, but was convinced by Scott, who needed the most money. The Day Brentwood Stood Still Simpson makes his first appearance, along with Andre, Scott and Kapoor, subsequent to storming into Lloyds Bank. Simpson shot two fires at the ceiling, and Andre ordered several customers and members of staff to lay down on the ground. When the bank's manager Lynne Redknapp stepped out of her office, she tried to reason with the gang, but at the time Simpson and Kapoor was arguing over who would earn the most. Simpson began to get annoyed, and inadvertently shot Redknapp, who fell to the ground. It was evident she was dead, when Andre checked on her. The gang then began panicking, leading Simpson to order the three to take phones away from hostages. However, to their surprise, a cashier had already pressed the panic button, alerting the police, who arrived within minutes. Sirens were heard outside and a police officer, speaking through a megaphone, informed them they had the building surrounded. Simpson chose to abandon the heist, along with Andre and Scott, who flee out of the building through the fire exit, leaving Kapoor to face the music. Despite getting outside, an officer apprehended Scott, who Andre wanted to help, but Simpson forced him to vanish. Simpson and Andre made a deal not to tell anyone about what happened at their flat. However, Simpson then met journalist Carl McQuarrie in a park, where he confessed he never meant to kill anyone, before McQuarrie questioned him and Andre at their flat, where Andre stated why they chose to commit armed robbery, blaming it all on Scott. Andre decided to take his Rottweiler for a walk, but never returned home. The police visited Simpson and arrested him at the flat. The entire gang later appeared in court on the day of their trial, which McQuarrie attended, along with Simpson's parents Michelle and Eddie Simpson. Simpson was sentenced to ten years for manslaughter, the other three received five years each. An article, written by McQuarrie, was later published on the Brentwood Telegraph website, which confirmed Simpson was the illegitimate son of Malcolm Wicks. Category:Minor Characters Category:The Day Brentwood Stood Still Characters Category:Gangsters & Criminals